<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolves Roam At Night by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315344">The Wolves Roam At Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pup innie, Raped by a wolf, virgin innie, wandering into the woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the usually obedient pup Jeongin wanders out into the woods all alone, a big, bad wolf takes advantage of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wolves Roam At Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Innie was so helplessly lost. </p><p>Against his owner's rules, he'd gone wandering off into the woods alone, wanting to prove to himself that he was a strong pup that could do whatever he wished to do. But now, as the moon was high in the sky, and twigs snapped underneath his feet, he really wished he'd listened to his owner. </p><p>It was dark, scary, and cold. Everything around him seemed so big. The trees, the birds that flew overhead, everything. He was trembling, fluffy tail between his legs, when he heard a growl sound out from behind him. </p><p>He turned his head lightning fast, and was faced with the sight of a large wolf eyeing him hungrily. He gulped and ran as fast as he could through the trees, sprinting and panting. He thought he had gotten away, until he felt a grip on his arm, and the claws of the wolf digging ever so slightly into his skin. Jeongin yipped from the pain. </p><p>"Wandering out here all alone, little pup?" Came the voice of the wolf, and Jeongin felt tears prick in his eyes. </p><p>He whimpered, trying to wiggle in the Wolf's grasp, but he couldn't move. He was totally caught in place. </p><p>"Hmm… I'm gonna have some fun with you." </p><p>In an instant, Jeongin felt his pants and underwear get torn to shreds as they were ripped off his body. Cold air hit his lower half, and he began to shake. He was cold, he was scared, he was without his owner, and he had realized what the big scary wolf wanted from him. </p><p>He felt a finger prodding at his hole, rough and calloused. It felt wrong, it felt horrible, but Jeongin started producing slick anyways, perhaps his body's way of making sure there wouldn't be as bad of scarring as there would be if he wasn't lubed. He curled close in on himself, wanting to just let the big bad wolf finish his business and then be on his way.</p><p>"Such a good little puppy, aren't you? Your owner must have taught you manners. You're being so good for me." </p><p>Tears were on Jeongin's cheeks now, as he just hoped and prayed that his owner was looking for him and would find him soon. </p><p>Then he felt it. The Wolf's cock, slicked up, sliding in between his cheeks. The wolf groaned from behind him, pressing Jeongin's body closer to his, radiating an unprecedentedly high temperature to the younger boy. </p><p>"It's going in, pup." </p><p>The wolf slid his cock inside Jeongin, a growl immediately bubbling up from his throat. Jeongin moaned as well, his vocal chords unwillingly surrendering themselves as his innocence was ripped away from him. The wolf began pounding inside of Jeongin relentlessly, hand moving up to wrap around Jeongin's throat and hold it tight as he fucked inside of him. </p><p>Jeongin was moaning and whining. Sick, dirty pleasure coursed through his body with every move the wolf made. His eyes rolled back into his head as he allowed his body to become fully limp, morphing into a perfect little fuckdoll for the scary creature inside him. </p><p>"Fuck, pup. You have the tightest little hole I've ever felt. Your owner never fucked you like this?" </p><p>Jeongin could only moan in response, too caught up in the fiery whirlpool in his abdomen to answer the wolf's question. His head was spinning, he was seeing stars, and he felt his cock twitch as his orgasm came close. </p><p>"I-i might cum!" He shouted, his first words to the wolf. </p><p>"Go ahead, pup. Cum all you want. I'm pretty fucking close, too." </p><p>And so he did. Ropes of cum shot out of Jeongin's cock, falling onto the forest floor in front of him. He moaned incredibly loud, his orgasm hitting him like a brick wall. </p><p>The wolf continued to pound into him recklessly, and the overstimulation brought more tears to Jeongin's eyes. And then, before he knew it, he was being filled up with the wolf's cum, so much of it that there was a bulge in his tummy by the time he was done. </p><p>Jeongin was then dropped, and he heard the shouting of his owner in the distance. The wolf, alarmed, ran off so as to avoid getting caught. </p><p>Jeongin shouted back, alerting his owner to where he was. In a minute's time, innie's owner was at his side, gasping and fussing about his state, how he was taken advantage of, and how sorry he was. </p><p>Innie was a bit sad to have caused so much trouble for his owner.</p><p>"'M sorry, hyung. Just wanted to feel like a big boy." </p><p>His owner sighed, before helping Jeongin up. </p><p>"It's ok, Innie. Let's just get you home and into the bath, ok? When we're done with that, I'll try to track down the monster that did this to you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>